The present invention relates to rotor blades for helicopters and other aircraft employing rotary wings and is characterized by reduction of torsional oscillations of such blades, increase of allowable angle of attack and hence increased aircraft speed and gross weight, low costs and minimal impact on other aspects of blade and rotor design while measurably improving aircraft performance.
Helicopters are currently limited in forward speed and gross weight by the occurrence of unacceptably large blade torsional oscillations due to the periodic stalling of each blade on the retreating side of the rotor disc.
It is an important object of this invention to substantially reduce the amplitude of such torsional oscillations.
It is a further object of the invention to allow an increased angle of attack as associated with increased aircraft forward speed and/or gross weight consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the level of high frequency vibration of helicopter rotor blades consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to implement one or more of the foregoing objects at low cost and with minimal impact on other aspects of rotor blade design while measurably improving aircraft performance.
It is a further object of the invention to dissipate blade tip vortices consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.